Oublier le temps
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Tu te prends la claque de ta vie en fixant ce précipice. Tu suffoques et tes yeux s'embuent. Tu le trouves magnifique et ça te déchire bien plus que ses dents sur ta peau. Tu es en vie, c'est ça l'enfer.


**_Disclaimer : _**Harry et Draco ne m'appartiennent pas, en fait rien ne m'appartient mais rien à battre.

_**Auteur :**_ Mary J. Anna.

**_Note informative : _**C'est le genre de question qui m'a fait perdre le sommeil au cours d'une bonne partie de l'année, c'est une question qui me terrifiait au point que je ne voulais pas en connaître la réponse. C'est un sujet peu original mais auquel je me suis sentie et me sens encore concernée. C'est quelque chose qui me hante encore quoi que je fasse. Comment on fait pour être heureux avec quelqu'un quand on sait qu'on va mourir ? Peut-on réellement l'être ? Et l'autre que ressent-il ? C'est une ébauche de réponse que j'ai essayé de transmettre ici en espérant pouvoir oublier ces questions qui ne mènent à rien.

**_Fond musical : _**"On éteint" de Zazie pour le début et la fin et peut être "Another day in paradise" de Phil Colins au milieu, pour mettre un peu plus de douceur.

_"Mais tu n'es pas la victime, tu es le bourreau et ça t'insupporte."_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Oublier le temps<strong>

* * *

><p>De la fumée stagne dans la pièce. Elle s'échappe de la cigarette coincée entre tes lèvres. Tu es assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Tu observes la silhouette endormie dans le lit te faisant face. Tu reprends une bouffée de cigarette d'un geste las. Tu te tournes un instant vers l'horloge, elle indique onze heures vingt-quatre.<p>

Tu écrases la cigarette dans un cendrier noir avant de rejoindre la silhouette dans le lit. Tu écartes délicatement quelques mèches noires du visage de l'endormi dévoilant une légère cicatrice en éclair au niveau de son front. Tu as un très léger sourire avant d'embrasser doucement sa joue.

Il s'éveille doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrent et tu te dis que tu voudrais les voir toujours aussi paisibles. Mais ça ne dure pas, ça ne dure plus. Il te regarde avec un air accusateur, tu as envie de disparaître mais tu restes attendant la tempête qui va s'abattre sur toi. Il se relève et demande avec une douceur inopportune :

« Tu as dormi cette nuit ? »

Tes mensonges s'étranglent dans ta gorge, un seul regard suffit à te rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau. Toi, le serpent n'ose pas mentir face à ce regard là. Il te murmure mille promesses, mille douleurs et encore plus de désespoir. Alors tu secoues négativement la tête, craignant d'avance sa colère.

Rien ne vient alors tu te décides à rencontrer son regard. Plus d'accusations, plus de colère, juste de la tristesse, ça te glace. Tu préfèrerais encore qu'il hurle et te frappe plutôt que ça. Il caresse ta joue du bout des doigts. Tu ne dis rien, sa peau brûle la tienne et tu as envie de pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. »

Il te rassure mais tu sais au fond de toi qu'il est aussi mort de peur que toi. Certainement plus même. Tu l'embrasses comme un remerciement. Il se laisse faire mais n'ose pas y répondre. Tu essayes de mettre un peu de fougue dans le baiser. Pendant un instant, merveilleux, il te répond. Tu as l'impression, pendant une fraction de seconde, que rien n'a changé puis il te repousse doucement.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Je vais prendre une douche, essaye de dormir un peu. »

Tu as envie de hurler, tu ne supportes plus qu'il te prenne pour une petite chose fragile. Tu voudrais lui crier que tu es vivant, que tu es fort mais tu n'y parviens pas alors que ses yeux trop verts te fixent avec inquiétude. Il n'y a pas de pieux mensonges, il n'y a que des illusions.

Il s'éloigne et tu ne fais pas même un geste pour le retenir. Tu ne sais que trop bien que ça ne mène plus à rien. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'échappe, c'est toi. Tu te laisses tomber sur le matelas, le poids des non-dits est soudain trop lourd pour toi. Tes pensées courent et virevoltent, tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.

Elles s'embrouillent et se contredisent, se mènent une guerre sans merci que tu n'arbitres plus mais subit. Tu n'as plus envie de te battre. Tu voudrais juste fermer les yeux mais ils restent désespérément ouverts et même le plafond a des allures d'ennemi. Tu allumes une cigarette pour t'occuper l'esprit.

L'eau coule de l'autre côté du mur, tu imagines son corps nu, l'eau glissant sur sa peau, tu aimerais être elle, le caresser aussi doucement qu'une plume, t'infiltrer en lui et ne jamais vraiment le quitter. Tu rêves, c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste, des rêves et des souvenirs.

Tu expires une fumée bleuâtre qui s'évanouit dans l'air. De la cendre tombe sur le sol, aussi calcinées que votre histoire. Tu l'aimes pourtant, comme au premier jour et même plus. Ce n'est jamais aussi simple que cela, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Tu regardes la route alors que tu sens son regard posé sur toi. Tu n'oses pas l'affronter. Ses yeux gris te semblent aussi criants de vérité que son corps trop maigre. Alors tu te concentres sur ta conduite pour éviter de penser aux choses qui font mal. Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien mais tu t'y accroches de toutes tes forces. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être faible, tu seras fort pour lui.<p>

Tu gares la voiture sur un petit parking. Vous sortez de la voiture et il te prend la main. Doucement, vous vous avancez dans le sentier désert. Le vent te fait frissonner et le ciel est encore plus gris que ses yeux. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, tu le sens mais tu croises son sourire et tu te reproches déjà tes pensées.

Il s'arrête au bord de la falaise, tu sens sa main serrer la tienne plus fort. Il fixe le vide qui s'étale sous vos pieds et toi tu le regardes en te demandant à quoi il pense.

« C'est magnifique, Harry. Merci. »

Sa voix est cassée et tu as l'impression terrible qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. À la place, il se tourne vers toi avec sur les lèvres ce sourire que tu attends depuis tellement longtemps. Tu le serres contre toi, tu aimerais qu'il reste à jamais au creux de ses bras. Chaque instant te le vole pourtant un peu plus alors tu le gardes plus longtemps que nécessaire contre toi.

« Je suis heureux que tu aimes. J'aurais aimé qu'il fasse un meilleur temps. »

Tu attends son verdict avec angoisse. Il t'embrasse et c'est comme avant, quand tout était encore à faire. Il quitte tes lèvres et ça te déchire autant que ça te soulage. Un nouveau frisson te parcoure alors qu'une légère bruine s'abat sur vos corps perclus d'une fatigue que le sommeil ne soulage plus depuis longtemps. Il te murmure avec une intensité qui te fait bien plus frémir que la pluie, le froid et le vent réunis :

« Non, c'est parfait. Tout est parfait. »

Il ne sourit plus, son visage est d'une gravité qui t'effraye. Depuis quand as-tu peur de lui ? Tu l'ignores, depuis que ça a commencé certainement. Ses pensées te sont fermées, toi qui les devinais en un instant. Tu le perds, tu le ressens à chaque instant.

Il s'enfui et tu ne peux pas le retenir alors tu le regardes, tu graves ses traits, le son de sa voix, son rire, son sourire, surtout son sourire parce que tu sais qu'un jour il ne te restera plus que ça de lui. Tu te dis qu'il est beau là comme ça, malgré les cernes, malgré sa maigreur, malgré tout. Il resplendit d'une lueur de calme et d'une pureté qui te donne envie de t'enfuir.

C'est toi qui devrais être fort mais le lâche ici ce n'est plus lui. C'est toi qui n'arrive pas à te résigner. Ton regard glisse vers le vide, tu en as le vertige, ça te prends à la gorge. Tu te prends la claque de ta vie en fixant ce précipice, tu y aperçois ton avenir et ça te terrifie. Lui ne dis rien, tu sens pourtant qu'il sait.

Tu t'en veux encore une fois de lui infliger tes peurs alors que c'est à toi de le rassurer. Tu aurais voulu pouvoir l'accompagner sans faille dans cette épreuve mais tu n'y arrives plus. Ça te paralyse et t'embrouilles. Ce n'est pas faute de l'aimer pourtant, c'est parce que tu l'aimes justement que c'est si dur. Cela aurait été plus facile de l'accepter si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

* * *

><p>Tu vomis, tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours et pourtant courbé en deux, tu vomis. Entre deux vomissements, tu te mets à tousser. Tu craches un peu de sang. Tu as l'impression que ton cœur va exploser. Tu y avais pourtant cru à cette accalmie, tu pensais que tu avais un peu plus de temps. Tu t'es leurré comme toujours.<p>

Tu t'écroules sur le carrelage, trop faible pour soutenir ton poids. Tu sèches d'un geste rageur les quelques larmes qui ont osé s'échapper de tes yeux. Tu te maudis d'être si faible, tu maudis ton corps et le monde entier. Tu as envie de cracher à la gueule des gens heureux, de tous ceux qui pensent connaître la douleur alors que la pire qu'ils ont enduré est cette rougeole quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Tu te sens horrible et juste en même temps. Entre monstre et martyr, tu ne sais plus qui tu es. Il se tient à l'encadrement de la porte et tu le détestes à cet instant. Dans ses yeux, tu vois de la pitié et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour l'effacer. Il te tend la main et tu la repousses. Il a l'air blessé, il passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs dans un geste d'incompréhension.

« Draco, ça ne va pas ? »

Sa voix tremble et s'éteins doucement. Tu as un rire amer et dur, tu retiens une phrase bien trop sévère pour cet homme qui fait tout pour t'aider. Tu voudrais lui crier que plus rien n'ira jamais, que ça ne sert à rien, que tu préfèrerais être mort plutôt que d'endurer encore une seule seconde cette souffrance.

Tu te tais, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Tu ravales ta haine et rassemble le peu de courage qu'il te reste pour te relever. Tu vacilles légèrement, il essaye de t'aider mais tu le bouscules et lui passe devant sans même une excuse. Tu t'en veux mais tu n'as plus envie de jouer le jeu.

Tu es tellement fatigué. Tu ne veux plus lutter, c'est trop dur de faire semblant d'être fort. Il te suit jusque dans la cuisine. Tu t'écroules sur une chaise et il reste debout, d'observant comme si tu étais un animal sauvage prêt à le mordre. Il n'a pas avoir peur, tu n'as même plus la force d'aboyer.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Il demande d'une voix faible. Tu as envie de le serrer contre toi, de le rassurer, de t'excuser. Cela sonne faux même dans ta tête alors tu restes assis, aussi pathétique qu'un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

« Non je n'ai pas faim. »

Ta voix est glaciale, tu en as vaguement conscience. Il y a de la douleur dans ses yeux alors tu détournes le regard. Tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal, tu voudrais juste le protéger. Il s'assoie à côté de toi et te prends la main. Tu ne sais pas si c'est toi ou lui qu'il essaye de rassurer. Il bafouille de peur de ta réaction :

« Ça fait des jours que tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu devrais le faire, Draco, je t'en prie. Tu es tellement maigre. »

Tu sens la peur dans sa voix, cette peur qui fait désormais partie de votre quotidien : celle de te perdre. Tu t'en veux de lui imposer celle-ci mais tu es incapable de prendre la meilleure décision pour lui. Tu as bien trop besoin de sa présence même si tu souffres de la douleur que tu lui infliges chaque jour.

Tu te dis qu'il a accepté de rester en connaissance de cause, une voix te glisse que si tu l'aimais vraiment tu serais parti plutôt que de lui faire endurer tout ça. Tu la chasses mais le mal est fait, tu sais qu'elle a raison.

* * *

><p>C'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il a réservé une table dans un grand restaurant. Tu te prépares, enfile ce costume qu'il t'a offert. Tu n'as jamais eu de goût pour t'habiller, tu te demandes comment tu feras quand il ne sera plus là. Il frappe à la porte et tu y vois une échappatoire à ces questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas penser pour le moment.<p>

Tu veux être parfait ce soir, tu veux qu'il te regarde comme au premier jour et lui faire oublier le temps d'une soirée que tout est différent. Tu ouvres la porte, il est superbe dans ce costume noir qui fait ressortir ses cheveux pâles et ses yeux gris. Il t'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Ton corps en réclame déjà plus mais tu ne l'écoutes pas.

Tu le suis jusqu'à la voiture. Tu prends le volant et il pose sa main sur ta cuisse. Tu sens qu'il est heureux et tu aimerais l'être aussi. Mais le bonheur s'est enfui quand le verdict est tombé. Tu suffoques et tes yeux s'embuent.

Sa main se crispe sur ta cuisse. Tu te reprends, tu ne dois pas y penser. Pas ce soir, ce soir tu dois sourire et le faire rire, pas l'inquiéter. Tu ne peux pas lui prendre cette soirée. Tu te composes un sourire et ravale tes larmes. Tu sens son regard inquiet sur toi.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste l'émotion. »

Il ne dit rien, il n'est plus dupe de tes mensonges depuis qu'il t'a vu pleuré pour la première fois. Il lit en toi bien plus qu'il ne le devrait pour son bien. Tu te gares avec la résolution de lui faire passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Tu entrelaces tes doigts aux siens alors que vous entrez dans le restaurant.

Le placeur vous accueille avec un sourire de bienvenue. Il vous emmène à la table qui vous est réservé. Vous êtes seuls et tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu te forces à sourire et attrape sa main dans un geste machinal. Il a les yeux qui brillent, tu as envie de l'embrasser pour ça.

Tu ne le fais pas, tu as l'impression que ce n'est pas le moment. Le serveur s'approche de la table, jette un regard accusateur à vos mains mêlés. Tu le fusilles du regard. Qui est-il pour juger l'amour ?

« Que désirez-vous ? »

Sa voix suinte l'hypocrisie et le dégoût mal dissimulé. Tu as envie de le frapper, de lui casser la gueule en plein milieu de ce restaurant huppé. Tu sens une pression sur ta main. Il te regarde avec une douceur presque douloureuse. Ses yeux te supplient de ne rien faire, de ne pas créer d'esclandre, pas ce soir. Tu craches plus que tu ne commandes :

« Une bouteille de Dom Pérignon –année 1996- s'il vous plaît. »

Tu te félicites d'avoir réussi à te contrôler et de t'être souvenu de ses explications sur les meilleurs champagnes. Il te sourit de l'autre côté de la table, tu te détends un peu. Tu n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu étais tendu.

« Nous prendrons des huîtres avec ça. »

Il ajoute avec un fond de malice dans la voix. Tu as l'impression de redécouvrir cette lueur joueuse au fond de ses yeux. Tu commences à croire en la magie de cette soirée. Quand le serveur s'éloigne, tu te penches pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Il attrape ton visage pour l'approfondir, sa langue glisse sur tes lèvres et tu aimerais que ça soit toujours comme ça.

Un toussotement vous interrompt, le serveur vous regarde d'un air outré, le seau contenant votre bouteille dans une main et les huîtres dans l'autre. Vous vous séparez avec un léger rire d'adolescents pris sur le fait. Le serveur dépose son fardeau sur la table et vous demande ce que vous prendrez ensuite.

Tu commandes un filet de veau au caramel amer et lui une pomme de terre au caviar et une bouteille de Riesling. Le serveur a à peine fait trois pas que vous explosez de rire en cœur. Tu te sens léger. Tu n'as plus peur ce soir. Tout se passera bien, tu en es certain.

* * *

><p>Tu bois une gorgée de champagne tout en le dévorant des yeux. Tu le trouves magnifiques avec ses cheveux noirs décoiffés et ses yeux qui pétillent bien plus le champagne dans ton verre. Tu traces des arabesques sur sa main et tu as envie de l'embrasser.<p>

Il déguste le plus délicatement possible une huître. Tu ris de sa maladresse avant de lui montrer comment faire. Il s'offusque avant de te démontrer, pitoyablement, qu'il sait très bien le faire. Tu te moques de lui et il fait semblant de bouder. Tu as l'impression de retourner à vos débuts, tu es heureux.

Tu as envie de rire d'un rien, tu as l'impression que tu vas exploser de bonheur. Tu sais que tu as l'air aussi émerveillé qu'un gosse découvrant un trésor mais c'est justement le cas : il est ton trésor. Tu te penches à son oreille pour lui murmurer de ta voix la plus sensuelle :

« Les huîtres et le champagne sont de puissants aphrodisiaques. »

Il te gratifie d'un sourire plein de promesses en retour. Les plats arrivent et l'atmosphère s'améliore à chaque instant. Tout est parfait, trop peut être, mais tu t'en fiches. Vous le méritez bien. Il semble apprécier chaque bouchée de son plat et toi tu voudrais le dévorer, lui, de tes lèvres.

Tu te sens affamé de son corps, de sa peau, de son odeur, de lui tout entier. Tu commandes distraitement le dessert, c'est lui ton dessert et aucun ne pourrait être aussi exquis que lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. »

Tu lui dis avant de l'embrasser. Tu voudrais être déjà chez vous pour pouvoir te rassasier de lui. Tu te souviens d'à quel point il est essentiel à ta vie, de pourquoi c'est lui est aucun autre. Ce soir, tu oublies que ce n'est pas si simple, vous n'êtes qu'un couple amoureux fêtant vos un an de relation. Il glisse devant toi une petite boîte avec un sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi. »

Tu l'ouvres et découvres une chevalière en argent aussi simple et inoxydable que votre amour l'un pour l'autre. Tu en as presque les larmes aux yeux. Cette soirée est la plus belle de ta vie et tu sens que le reste sera dans la même lignée. Tu serres sa main très fort dans la tienne avant de lui avouer avec les yeux brillants :

« Je t'aime, Harry, tellement. »

Il te caresse doucement la joue avant de t'embrasser avec autant de douceur qu'il le peut. Ses lèvres capturent les tiennes et ton âme avec. Tu lui appartiens, tu le sais et cette constatation ne t'effraye plus. Tu profites de ce bonheur si simple d'être avec celui que tu aimes.

« Je t'aime aussi bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Et tu sens au plus profond de toi que c'est vrai. Que jamais ni ton imagination, ni la sienne, ne pourras concevoir la force avec laquelle vous vous aimez. Vous êtes forts ce soir, vous êtes ensembles et vous êtes amoureux. Tu payes l'adition et il reprend le volant pour vous ramenez chez vous.

Tu trembles d'anticipation et de désir. Tu as l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu attends ça. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois mais tu sens que ça sera différend. Tu le plaques contre le mur du couloir de l'entrée. Tu arraches presque les boutons de sa chemise, sa peau est douce et il rit d'allégresse.

Il te mordille le cou et tu gémis. C'est brutal, passionnel. Quand vous atteignez la chambre, ta chemise est en lambeaux et le reste de vos vêtements est éparpillé dans la maison. Sous le clair de lune, il te semble plus beau que jamais. Tu as la certitude que tu pourrais jouir juste en le regardant.

* * *

><p>Ta peau est brûlante, chacune de ses caresses te consument plutôt que t'enflammer. Tu l'embrasses durement pour t'empêcher d'hurler quand il te pénètre. Tu mords ses lèvres, trop fort peut être, mais tu as l'impression d'être enfin à ta place. Cette nuit tu voudrais te perdre et ne plus jamais retrouver ton chemin.<p>

Tu oublies la réalité, la vérité qui détruit votre couple. Non, cette nuit, vous êtes juste deux corps n'en faisant plus qu'un le temps d'une jouissance. Il entrelace vos doigts et les serre avec une conviction qui te fait frémir. Ses yeux sont empreints d'une gravité que tu ne comprends que trop bien, tu le sens aussi.

Tu accélères le rythme dans un geste vain pour l'amener à l'oubli. Tu le trouves magnifique comme ça et ça te déchire bien plus que ses dents sur ta peau. Il y a de la dévotion dans ses gestes, une conviction qui te met les larmes aux yeux. Tu as l'impression que tu redécouvres le plaisir. Les secondes s'étirent, tu perds la notion du temps.

Tu es à lui, tu es sa chose et tu le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Plus de non-dits ce soir, dans ses yeux tout est clair, limpide. Tu vois la peur derrière le plaisir, la douleur derrière la joie, les excuses dans chacun de ses gestes. Vous n'avez plus besoin de mots pour vous comprendre, comme avant. Tu voudrais que ça ne s'achève jamais.

Tu es terrifié et pourtant tellement heureux. Il est à toi mais pour encore combien de temps ? Comment tu feras sans lui ? Tu pleures et tu ne sais plus pourquoi. Il t'embrasse et tu sens ses larmes se mêler aux tiennes. Tu as envie de lui hurler que tu l'aimes, ça résonne dans ta tête comme une litanie sans fin. Tu as le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'âme en charpie.

C'est tellement bon que ça en est douloureux. Tu te poses mille questions et il n'y a aucune réponse dans ses yeux. Il n'y a que le plaisir, l'amour qui supplante tout le reste. Tu tentes de faire taire tes interrogations mais elles restent et tu as l'impression que ça ajoute un peu de merveilleux à cet instant. Il chuchote à ton oreille :

« Je peux mourir après avoir connu ça. »

Tu en trembles et lui accélère le rythme, brutalement, violement. Tu lui en veux à cet instant. Tu as envie de lui cracher au visage, de le griffer au sang, d'effacer ses larmes, son sourire, tout. Il n'a pas le droit de te dire ça. C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer, tu en as conscience.

Tes larmes se transforment en sanglots, il ne dit rien. Il se fait plus doux, presque caressant et ça t'es soudain insupportable. Tu hurles, tu hurles et t'as envie de mourir en cet instant. Tout plutôt que ça, ce vide qu'il te laisse entrevoir.

« Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu l'avais juré à jamais ! »

Tes cris te semblent vains et futiles, tu sens que tu as tord. Tu t'en veux de lui dire ça mais ça sort, ça jailli de tes lèvres et ça explose dans l'air. Il te regarde et il y a de la colère dans ses yeux. Ils te hurlent de te taire. Mais tu continues à hurler, tu t'es tu pendant tellement longtemps.

Alors il plaque ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Il les mord, les déchire. Le goût du sang envahi vos bouches. Tu as la nausée et envie de t'enfuir. Tu restes, tu es incapable de vivre sans lui. Ses mains s'accrochent aux tiennes biens trop forts de toute façon pour que tu espères fuir. Il le sent, tu le sais.

Ton corps se cambre. C'est le plus bel orgasme de ta vie surtout parce que c'est le plus douloureux. C'est une jouissance résignée. C'est parfait pourtant, tout est parfait.

* * *

><p>La nuit a séché la sueur sur vos corps, jusqu'à la dernière trace de la joie qu'elle avait veillé. Ce matin, tu as la nausée, tu cours jusqu'à la salle de bain mais tu t'écroule dans le couloir. Tu pleures comme un enfant qui ne veut pas accepter la réalité. Tu es secoué de sanglots violents. Il te trouve et tu ne sais que lui dire avec des remords dans la voix :<p>

« Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. »

Il te fixe et tu voudrais disparaître face à ce regard. Il ne dit rien et tu le hais, comme avant. Qu'il te frappe, qu'il hurle, qu'il fasse quelque chose mais pas ce regard, pas ce regard qui semble te dire que tu es déjà mort. Tu es en vie, tu le ressens à chaque seconde. Tu es en vie, c'est ça l'enfer. Alors tu répètes un peu plus fort cette même phrase, jusqu'à la hurler:

« Je veux mourir ! »

Dans ses yeux, tu vois que tu n'avais pas le droit de le dire. C'est la mort qui te guette et plane au dessus de ta tête, tu es la victime et tu veux vivre, voilà ce que tu devrais être. Tu n'en as plus la force, tu en as assez de la douleur, de vomir, de ne plus avoir faim, plus sommeil, plus envie de rien.

Tu en as assez de crever à petit feu, d'être trop maigre pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'alléger ta douleur par des médicaments. Il ne comprend pas, personne ne peux le comprendre. Il ne sait pas que ça fait longtemps que tu as déposé les armes, que tu ne tiens que pour lui.

Ce n'était pas assez, ce n'est jamais suffisant, n'est ce pas ? Et il se tait, interdit, tu as l'impression terrible qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Il ne le fait pas et tu ne sais pas c'est quoi le plus dur. Il te fixe comme s'il essayait de sonder ton âme. Tu as l'impression qu'il s'est passé une éternité quand il te dit enfin :

« Je vais appeler le docteur, d'accord Draco ? Tu m'attends là, on va régler ça ensemble. »

Tu hoches la tête, plus abasourdi que réellement d'accord. Tu as l'impression que tu viens de commettre le plus horrible des crimes en acceptant son aide pour ça. Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas prêt, qu'il ne doit pas. Ce n'est pas à lui de te tenir la main, c'était à toi d'être fort pour lui, tu n'avais qu'à attendre. Mais tu ne le peux plus.

Tu as l'impression d'être un lâche jusqu'au bout. Il revient et te dis que vous allez à l'hôpital. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu es resté à l'attendre dans le couloir. Quand tu te lèves tes jambes sont ankylosées. Il te porte la voiture, il n'y a que le silence qui te glace bien plus que toutes les insultes et les accusations qu'il pourrait proférer.

Tu es terrifié à l'idée de le laisser derrière toi, soulagé à l'idée que ça finisse enfin. Dans l'hôpital, ça empire, le docteur te demande si tu es vraiment sûr de toi, il te rappelle que ce n'est pas autorisé par la loi et que ce ne sera pas comme l'euthanasie, que tu vas souffrir des effets secondaires dû aux interactions entre les deux médicaments, que tout ce que tu ressentiras avant de mourir c'est la douleur la plus horrible qu'il soit.

Tu t'en fous, tu veux juste que ça s'arrête. La douleur ne te fait plus peur depuis que tu la subis chaque jour. Tu t'installes dans la chambre. On t'apporte les médicaments que tu gobes un sourire las sur les lèvres. Il te regarde, il ne dit toujours rien, tu as l'impression qu'il ne te pardonnera jamais ton geste. Tu espères qu'il refera sa vie, tu as l'impression que tu lui as volée une année par égoïsme. Mais bientôt tu t'éteindras.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures ont passé avant qu'il ne se mette à convulser. Tu te précipites à son chevet. Tu attrapes sa main et tu as envie de lui hurler de rester près de toi. Son rythme cardiaque accélère sur le moniteur, tu es terrifié. Il hurle de douleur, tu n'as jamais rien vu d'aussi terrible.<p>

Tu pleures, tu as l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais et que tu ne devais pas voir ça, que ça hantera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Sa main serre la tienne à te broyer les os, ses yeux sont révulsés et sa voix n'a plus rien d'humain. Tu comprends soudain que c'est à cause de ça qu'il a voulu arrêté, que la douleur n'était plus supportable.

Tu t'en veux d'avoir été si aveugle mais toi tu ne sais rien de la souffrance, comment aurais-tu pu deviner à quel point c'était difficile ? Tu lui en veux aussi, bien plus que tu ne le devrais. L'encéphalogramme est plat et sa main ne bouge plus dans la tienne. Son corps retombe sur le matelas, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

Pendant un instant, juste avant que ça s'arrête il a eu ce regard, il y avait tellement de soulagement dedans, de paix, tu te raccroches à ça, à cette lueur d'espoir. Tu sens que tu as fait le bon choix et pourtant ça te déchire. Tu pleures sans pouvoir t'arrêter.

L'infirmière note l'heure du décès et tu lui hurles qu'on s'en fout, que les humains ne sont pas des putains d'aliments avec une date de péremption. Elle te laisse dire, subit tes foudres avant de s'en aller. Tu en veux au monde entier, tu te demandes pourquoi lui et pas un autre.

Tu te souviens surtout. Les bons moments te prennent à la gorge et te narguent. Tu te rappelles l'avoir demandé en mariage, il t'avait répondu qu'épouser quelqu'un qui va mourir c'est choisir la sécurité et que tu ne voulais pas d'un mariage basé sur de faux espoirs. Il t'avait dit que le mariage c'était construire un avenir et qu'il n'en avait pas.

Tu te souviens de cette dernière nuit, tu as un rire un peu fou, tes nerfs lâchent et c'est un infirmier qui te fait sortir de la pièce. Toi tu ne vois rien, tes yeux sont restés sur ses traits figés. On te traîne dans les couloirs, on te parle de son testament, de sa crémation.

Tu es hagard, tu n'écoutes pas, ses cris t'emplissent encore les oreilles. Tu appelles sa mère en sortant de l'hôpital, elle pleure et se met à hurler, tu la laisses décharger sa haine, tu sais que ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle en veut en réalité. Devant le volant de ta voiture, tu craques à nouveau.

Tu restes pendant un long moment à pleurer la tête enfouie entre tes bras puis tu sèches tes larmes et rentre chez vous. Les pièces sont emplies de vous, tu casses le mobilier, tu ne veux plus vivre ici. Tu voudrais la détruire cette maison qui a accueilli le drame de ta vie.

L'avocat testamentaire t'appelles, il te dit que la crémation aura lieu dans deux jours selon ses volontés, que tout est déjà prévu depuis de long mois. Il te parle aussi de ton héritage et tu lui craches que tu t'en fous, que ça ne le remplacera jamais.

Deux jours, plus tard tu te traînes jusqu'au crématorium, tu y croises une foule de visage que tu n'as pas vu depuis une éternité, cela fait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas sorti, il était bien trop fatigué pour ça. Tu prononces quelques mots qui te semblent vide de sens, quand c'est fini tu récupères l'urne et prends la voiture.

Tu roules le plus vite possible, tu voudrais te flinguer sur cette route qui te mène à ce qu'il appelait sa dernière demeure. Tu te gares et remontes le sentier que vous aviez emprunté quelques mois plus tôt. Le temps est maussade, tu as les cheveux trempé par la pluie qui s'abat sur toi comme pour t'empêcher d'accomplir ta dernière volonté.

Tu parviens au bord de la falaise, l'urne tremble entre tes mains. Tu fixes le vide, tu y vois ton présent. Tu ouvres l'urne et renverse son contenu. Les cendres se dispersent. La lumière s'éteins dans le ciel. Il ne reste que le noir, le vide : ta vie.

**Fin.**

_Oublier le temps, oublier la fatalité, la réalité, oublier jusqu'à sa vie qui s'essoufle. _

_Cela te rattrapera toujours, tu sais ?_

Mary J. Anna.


End file.
